


Pela última vez eu não sou Sokka!

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Zutara
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Enquanto planejam o ataque ao senhor do fogo o time avatar descansa na ilha Ember. Mas trocar de sexo não estava nos planos de Zuko nem nos de Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	1. Em que o pesadelo começa

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho muita certeza do tamanho da história, mas pretendo mantê-la curta. Vai ser uma história curtinha, boba não espere um enredo espetacular.

Zuko foi o primeiro a acordar como sempre, assim como frequentemente era o primeiro a dormir.

Logo percebeu que tinha algo errado seu cabelo o incomodava e seu equilíbrio estava péssimo foi lavar o rosto e então gritou de susto.

Aang murmurou alguma coisa e se virou para o outro lado ainda dormindo na pata de Appa.

Mas os outros estavam acordados, Katara congelou os pés de Zuko no chão e o príncipe quase não consegue desviar do bumerangue de Sokka.

— Que diabos vocês estão fazendo? — Gritou indignado não bastava está nessa situação perturbadora seus amigos ainda o atacavam!

—Como nos achou Azula? — Sokka perguntou com ferocidade.

—Azula? Eu não sou Azula! — Gritou zangado Zuko e concentrou fogo nos pés se soltando da armadilha de gelo de Katara.

—Gente cadê o Zuko? — Suki perguntou com o leque em posição de ataque.

—Eu sou o Zuko. — Disse Zuko.

—Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi! — Disse Sokka acusadoramente. — Não iremos cair nessa!

— Agni! Eu sou o Zuko! — Gritou o rapaz desviando dos ataques de seus amigos.

Suki o derrubou e Sokka lhe acertou um bumerangue na testa o deixando zonzo.

...

—Perai não é a Azula! —Katara disse se aproximando para ver melhor. — Zuko?!

—Eu disse desde o início!

—Ele tá falando a verdade — disse Toph achando graça.

—Toph! Por que você não disse nada antes? — Perguntou Sukki com a mão na cintura.

—Estava muito entretida.

Zuko respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

"Queimar seus amigos é errado,Zuko" Uma voz parecia com a de seu tio gritava em sua cabeça.

—Zuko, porque você é uma mulher? Sempre foi assim?

Zuko lhe lançou um olhar enviesado cruzou os braços e imediatamente descruzou. Era muito estranho ter seios!

—Sempre fui homem! Não sei o que aconteceu!

Seus amigos passaram o resto do dia rindo da sua cara.

—Olhando bem você não lembra tanto a Azula.— Katara disse seu rosto bem próximo. — Você é mais bonita.

Zuko sentiu seu rosto corar.

— Sim, eu também achei. — Disse Suki não escondendo a risada.

— Ah como eu odeio vocês!

Elas explodiram em risos.

...

No meio da noite se acordaram com um grito masculino e Zuko com tristeza percebeu que era ainda uma mulher.

Todo mundo adotou uma posição de ataque.

—Eu sou um homem! Por Tui e Lá! Socorro!

E então ali perto do saco de dormir de Katara estava Sokka com uma roupa muito apertada.

—Sokka? — Aang perguntou ainda assustado com o grito que o acordara.

—Eu não sou o Sokka! — Gritou irritado o rapaz.

—Katara! — Disseram Zuko e Sokka ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é horrível! Quero meu corpo de volta!

O mar começou a ficar agitado e a última coisa que precisava era de uma tsunami.

—Calma, Katara vamos dá um jeito nisso! — Zuko surpreendentemente foi o primeiro a tentar consola-la. — Isso é provavelmente temporário!

—Essa praia é almadiçoada todos nós vamos virar o sexo oposto! — Gritou Sokka horrorizado.


	2. O ser humano se adapta

Aang estava com a cara fechada estava se lembrando da peça de teatro que foram assistir em que o Avatar era representado por uma mulher, não gostava da possibilidade disso acontecer na vida real.

Enquanto Toph achava graça, Suki mandava Sokka parar de exageros.

Katara ainda assustada movimentava o mar revolto, ainda não estavam na casa de praia da família de Zuko, apesar de já estarem na ilha, Appa estava muito cansado e Aang dissera que era importante o descanso do animal.

— Katara, se acalme! — Suki pediu ficando ao lado de Zuko que já pelejava com a amiga a chamando e pedindo que respirasse fundo.

Katara estava assustada, mas ainda no controle respirando fundo ela deixou de dobrar a água o mar se aquietou retornando ao movimento normal, pequenas ondas. Zuko tinha uma mão na cintura dela para ajuda-la a se equilibrar.

— Como se sente? — Questionou Suki.

— Horrível, minha roupa está apertada meu equilíbrio está péssimo e não estou no meu corpo!

— Eu acho que você vai ter que usar ou a roupa de Zuko ou de Sokka.

Zuko estava vestido com uma muda de roupa de Katara então nada mais justo.

— Você usa minhas roupas, então. — Zuko apontou para seu saco de viagem.

Toph ainda achava graça do caos.

— Quando for sua vez Toph quero ver você achar graça! — Gritou irritada Katara.

Toph não parecia preocupada com a possibilidade.

Sokka olhava para Suki como que esperando uma mágica acontecer e ela virasse homem a qualquer momento.

— Bem, vou voltar a dormir. — Disse Zuko bocejando e se deitando no saco de dormir.

— Você não pode voltar a dormir numa situação dessas! — Sokka disse.

— Vamos resolver isso numa hora decente quando houver sol!

— Arg! Dobradores de fogo e suas obsessões com o sol!

Katara trocou de roupa agora podiam distingui-la de Sokka.

Toph e Suki já tinham voltado a dormir.

— Eu ficarei de vigia — Disse Sokka era evidente seu medo de virar uma mulher.

...

Já no outro dia ninguém mais sofreu uma transformação. Fizeram uma pequena viagem até chegar na casa de férias da família real do fogo.

Katara passou a manhã mais cabisbaixa que o normal quando Zuko foi atrás de saber o que a tinha deprimido tanto.

— Eu tive que ir ao banheiro. — Ela disse desviando o olhar dos rosto feminino de Zuko.

Zuko não entendeu.

— Eu estou traumatizada!

— Não sei do que você está reclamando! — Retorquiu ele. — Não precisa nem sentar!

Toph achava a situação toda hilária fazia piada com a cara dos dois e ainda frescava com Sokka aumentado seu medo da maldição pegá-lo.

Suki passou a tarde dizendo ao namorado que usar alhos em volta do pescoço não adiantava nada contra essa tal transformação, mas sim contra vampiros.

Zuko se alongou e chamou Aang para o treino.

— Você está pegando muito pesado com ele. — Reclamou Katara com as mãos na cintura ao ver a demora deles de vir almoçar. A versão masculina de Katara era basicamente Sokka de roupa vermelha.

— Você está protegendo ele demais! — Retorquiu Zuko. — Eu sou o sifu dele o treino como quiser.

Os dois ficaram se encarando.

— Se beijem de uma vez! — Disse Toph exasperadamente.

—Toph! — Os dois disseram indignados.

Aang estreitou os olhos não estava gostando nada dessa conversa.

Zuko limpou a garganta.

— De qualquer forma Aang precisa treinar sua dobra de fogo.

Aang olhou para Katara, mas ela já estava ocupada mandando Toph tomar banho, Aang suspirou achava que com essa confusão de transformação Zuko teria outras prioridades.

...

Aang observou Katara puxar Zuko pelo pulso e levá-lo para mais longe ela sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele que o fez ficar um vermelho brilhante de vergonha.

Era super esquisito vê-los de sexos trocados, Aang odiava isso. Já até chamara umas três vezes Katara de Sokka!

Agora Zuko ria de Katara que batia o pé indignada ela o puxou pelo pulso de novo entrando na casa.

— Não vá pensando que não vai ter treino hoje. — Toph disse.

Aang pulou de susto e suspirou derrotado.

—E não adianta choramingar!

...


End file.
